


sharpen your knife

by chamomiletea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (like 5 or so years), Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomiletea/pseuds/chamomiletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry deals with bad boy of Storybrooke Hans being his well kept secret. It's fun, really. Except when it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharpen your knife

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from hozier's song "take me to church"

It wasn’t like Henry hasn’t been in this situation before. He and Hans had always snuck in and out of each other’s houses; it really wasn’t that hard. What sucked this time, though, was that Hans refused to wake up. Henry could hear Emma’s footsteps coming towards his room, and Henry was not going to let her find about Hans this way, especially when he was planning on coming out so soon. It’d be easy to just hide Hans, Henry knew that. It wouldn’t have been the first time, anyway.

The thing is, the nineteen year old boy was laying across Henry’s legs, and the younger boy wasn’t weak or anything of the sort, it’s was just that Hans took up so much room. He was a couple inches taller than Henry, but those few inches made all the difference. The shorter boy wasn’t spiteful toward Hans’ height (his length was something Henry found exhilarating when he reached up to peck Hans’ cheek), but the size he had on Henry made it inconvenient, more so when they already were on the brink of being caught.

Henry started tugging on Hans’ shirt. “Hans, you better get up. Emma’s coming this way.”

All he got in response was a grunt. Henry sighed in frustration, looking at the sleeping boy in both contempt and adoration. He had to think fast, especially since Emma was about ten steps away from catching them like this. There was one idea he had, but he knew he’d regret it immediately. ‘Oh, fuck it,’ he thought.

With as much strength as he could muster, Henry shoved the boy off of his legs. It took more than one push, but it worked, since he also might’ve lightly punched at Hans’ most ticklish area. Hans hit the ground with a thud and a groan, and Henry looked nervously at the door. Quickly, he jumped off his bed and crouched besides his still sleeping boyfriend.

“Sorry, Hans,” he mumbled, rolling the other boy underneath the bed. He was just out of sight when Emma burst into the room, looking as worried as Henry felt.

“Hey, kid,” she started, hand still on the knob of the door. “I heard a thud. Everything okay?”

Henry spat out the first excuse to come to mind. “I, uh, dropped my phone under the bed. Yeah, sorry if I worried you or anything.”

He could tell that Emma didn’t buy it for a second. The tilt of her head and the raise of her eyebrow told him that she knew something was up.

“Right. Your phone is, what, almost two hundred pounds? You don’t have to lie about falling off your bed, kid.”

Henry let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Sorry, Emma. I just couldn’t let this ruin my cool kid image, you know?”

Emma gave a light laugh, finally walking across the room to where Henry sat against his bed. ‘Please don’t look under, please don’t look under,’ he willed, hoping so desperately that she’d do anything but find Hans. Thankfully, she sat down, looking at Henry and sticking her tongue out.

“You look hopeful. Thought I was gonna help you get your phone back?”

Henry realized he was making an unusual face, at least for him. He relaxed a little, shrugging his shoulders. “A kid can hope.”

Emma chuckled, punching Henry lightly on the arm. “Yeah? Well, keep hoping.”

They sat like that, a little awkwardly, a little comfortably, silence clouding the air around them. Henry sighed, unsure what he could say without making the air more uneasy.

“So, Emma. What brings you here, other than my heavy phone?”

The blonde woman scratched her chin, trying to remember. “Oh, right! You see, I was planning a prank against your mom. You want in?”

 

///

 

There wasn’t really a way to get out Emma’s ‘pranks’. Sure, she was clever, and she was more than able to do this by herself. However, she knew that Regina was always one to point fingers and force repercussions, even if the prank was simple and ‘minimal’ (“I swear, Regina! It was just a paint filled balloon! It’s not like you don’t have some magic to fix yourself up!”). So, never wanting to be at the receiving end of Regina’s power, Emma always had an accomplice. More often than not, Emma left Henry at the hands of Regina, since she knew the latter would never dare lay a finger on the boy. Emma found took every chance she could to use this fact to her advantage, and it amused her to every extent just how quickly Regina would drop her magic act at the sight of Henry’s laughter.

Henry, on the other hand, although always enjoyed a really good prank, couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to Hans. Had the older boy finally woken up? Would he get caught? This was definitely not the way Henry planned on coming out, and if it ended up like this just because Hans decided to take a fucking nap across his legs, then so help him, Henry is going to-

“Hold this for me, kid.”

Snapping back to the present, Henry felt Emma drop something into his arms, almost falling over from the sheer weight of it. He looked at what he was given, and it appeared to be a reasonably sized tub full of different sized strawberry jello.

“Emma, what the heck is this?”

Henry’s mother looked at him, an incredibly proud, almost crazed look staining her face.

“This, dear Henry, is a glorious plan that was inspired by a wonderful tv show. You see, Regina has continued to ‘organize’ my desk down at the station, putting things who knows where. So, I’ve taken it upon myself to return the favor.”

“By putting all her stuff in jello? How were you even able to get her stuff without her noticing?” Henry was extremely perplexed and thoroughly impressed.

“I may or may not have set her out on a wild goose chase this morning. Literally,” Emma muttered, finally getting the office window open. “Now, come on, it’s cold. I’ll go in and you can pass me the tub.”

Henry huffed, nodding and holding the tub over the window ledge. It wasn’t particularly difficult to set everything up - Emma was surprisingly organized with how she jellied Regina’s supplies - and the pair was done in under ten minutes.

The boy was getting increasingly nervous; not only was he planning on asking Emma to talk with him soon, he also knew that Regina would be here soon. The clock above her door was ticking dangerously close to six o’clock, and Regina, no matter what, was always in her office by then, her magic practice with Emma something she never missed.

Henry tugged on his mom’s red jacket, gaining her attention as they sat huddled together in the corner, boxes stacked in front of them. “Hey, uh, Emma? How long do you plan on sitting here? Because I have something I want to talk to you about, if that’s alright with you.”

“Hey, yeah, of course, Henry. You know you can talk to me about anything,” she said, turning to face her son as they sat quietly in the office.

Henry took a deep breath, emotions racing through him as he realized he’s coming out to Emma right now holy fuck. He started pulling on the edge of his sweater, his hands starting to shake and his eyes cast down to the ground. Emma put her hand on his shoulder, giving him a look that calmed him down. He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “I know now isn’t the best time, but what better time than the present, am I right?”

His weak chuckle was cut short by Emma shoving her hand onto his mouth, silencing him. Her eyes regained that wild look from earlier, and Henry felt his heart sink into his stomach. ‘Maybe later, then,’ he thought.

Emma put her finger to her lips, and only now could the boy hear heels clicking down the hallway. He was frustrated, but he knew that Emma did everything she could to get Regina’s attention (although the blonde lady would never admit it).

Emm mouthed to Henry, “And now, we wait.”

 

 


End file.
